<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Affair by AlchyHolic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019172">The Secret Affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic'>AlchyHolic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, M/M, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Lincoln spend some secret guy time while Lori is away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Loud/Bobby Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secret Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Boo boo bear!" Lori exclaimed happily, lunging towards Bobby hugging him.</p><p>"Babe! I missed you so much!" Bobby replied back embracing her.</p><p>"Oh... I'm so glad you're able to visit. I bet traffic was horrible." Lori said.</p><p>"Oh, it wasn't so bad for it being Christmas eve. It only doubled my drive time here instead of tripling." He responded. </p><p>"Oh, I can't wait. My dad just started dinner so it should give us a few hours to just spend together and catch up on everything I missed while you were driving here."</p><p>"Uh, babe. We were on a call together the entire time." Bobby responded with a half laugh.</p><p>"Yeah, I know... but I'm just so excited. I can't wait to get started. So what do you wanna do first?"</p><p>"Lori!" Lincoln walked downstairs. "Dad said you have to go to the store to get some stuffing."</p><p>A vein could almost be seen popping out of Lori's head. "What?!" She nearly snarled.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. Dad forgot to buy it and wants you to go get it before the stores close."</p><p>"It's Christmas EVE. It's LITERALLY the worst time to go to the stores. And I'm actually using the word right for once."</p><p>"DAAAD!" Lori screamed out into the kitchen.  "Did you forget the stuffing?"</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Lynn Sr. shouted out from the kitchen. "I must have messed up. Could you be a dear and go get it."</p><p>"Arrgh! I'm sorry Bobby. Would you mind waiting here while I go to the dumb store?"</p><p>"No problem babe. I'll be staying the night anyway, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, and besides. It'll only be an hour, maybe 2 max." Lori replied with more optimism in her voice. </p><p>Lincoln chimed in, "Ooh! I can show Bobby my new video game!"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be here babe." Bobby responded, kissing Lori goodbye.</p><p>"Ok, I'll be back as quick as I can." Lori finally said and she practically ran to van-zilla.</p><p>"Let's go to my room, Bobby!" Lincoln said, taking Bobby by the hand.</p><p>They reached Lincoln's room, Bobby going in first. Lincoln followed as he closed the door behind him, turning and locking the door. Bobby turned around, sly smile on his face. "Forgot the stuffing?" He said as he took a seat on Lincoln's bed.</p><p>"I may have removed the stuffing while waiting in line." Lincoln smiled back, rushing hurriedly to Bobby, wasting no time in pressing his lips against Bobby's. </p><p>Bobby wrapped his arms around Lincoln's waist, pulling him closer as their tongues got to know each other. The only sound in the room was their increased breathing and lips smacking. </p><p>Lincoln took off his shirt, Bobby taking the time to do the same. </p><p>"I've been waiting for this for so long." Lincoln said with a shudder in his voice, impatient as he unzipped Bobby's pants. His mouth looked as if it was watering.</p><p>Bobby's cock sprang from his pants, Lincoln wasting no time as he licked from the shaft upwards. Bobby let out a low sigh, petting Lincoln's head and cheek, caressing him gently.</p><p>Lincoln continued to lick, Bobby's cock twitching. Lincoln finally put it in his mouth, using his tongue expertly as he bobbed his head back and forth. Bobby moaned loudly as he took out his phone.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked, pulling out for a second to ask, licking before putting Bobby's cock back in his mouth.</p><p>"I know someone who's gonna want to see this."</p><p>Lincoln continued to expertly work, as Bobby made a video call. "Hey, Carlino. Are you alone?" Bobby asked. </p><p>"Yeah, just like we planned. No one's gonna come in." Carl replied through the phone.</p><p>Check this out," Bobby said, changing his camera as he pointed down at Lincoln. Lincoln's mouth never parted from Bobby's member, as he continued moving back and forth, giving the camera the peace sign with his hands.</p><p>"Ooooh man...." Carl reacted. His breathing getting heavy. </p><p>"I'm just gonna put the camera here." Bobby placed the camera on the nightstand against the wall, giving Carl a perfect view of them both. </p><p>Bobby leaned back, as he felt himself climaxing. Lincoln could tell, so he decided to try out his secret move. He mentally prepared himself, as he took the entirety of Bobby's length, not gagging at all. </p><p>"Oh, LINCOLN!" Bobby moaned out, releasing his load down Lincoln's throat, Lincoln eagerly gulping down every drop.</p><p>Lincoln finally pulled himself back as he gasped for air, letting out a sigh of relief. He opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue to show Bobby: not a drop left.</p><p>"Y-you learned some new things..." Bobby sighed.</p><p>"I've been practicing with Lori's toys." He said proudly.</p><p>Bobby caressed Lincoln's cheek, "Good boy..." he said, pulling him in as they began tongue kissing.</p><p>On the phone, Carl had placed his phone down, lying on his bed, his bare asshole showing on the screen, his shota cock twitching from excitement as he jerked himself off.</p><p>"Looks like someone's liking the show." Bobby smiled.</p><p>"I wish... I wish that was me right now..." Carl moaned out. </p><p>Bobby laughed, "We do this basically every day."</p><p>Carl ignored him as he continued to pleasure himself.</p><p>"I can't wait any more, Bobby. Please!" Lincoln begged him as he crawled up on the bed, shaking his ass at him. </p><p>Bobby stood up, placing his hands on Lincoln's waist. He was tall enough to fuck Lincoln from there.</p><p>"That's a good angle" Carl maoned out, his read still exposed on the screen.</p><p>Bobby was completely back to full strength again after seeing both of the boys so excited, as he teased Lincoln with his tip. Lincoln moaned out, trembling and shivering with pure excitement. With one swift motion, Bobby fully entered Lincoln, Lincoln moaning loudly. </p><p>Bobby slowly began to move his hips, making sure to move in circular motions, sending jolt-like pleasure throughout his entire body. Gradually, Bobby began moving faster and faster, his cock completely disappearing inside of Lincoln with every thrust. The room echoed with the smacking against Lincoln.</p><p>On the phone, Carl was arching backward, one of his free hands jerking himself off, the other using 3 fingers to pleasure his own hole. He kept looking into the phone, every thrust into Lincoln giving him the same amount of pleasure. Carl moaned and slowly repeated Bobby's name over and over, barely audible as it was.</p><p>"Lincoln, I'm... I'm..." Bobby struggled to finish his sentence. With a few, final powerful thrusts, he climaxed, releasing his load into Lincoln as he climaxed himself. Lincoln struggled to stay up on all fours, falling into the bed, letting out a relieved sigh, Bobby still inside of him as he fell on top of him. Simultaneously, Carl climaxed, his back completely arched as he continued to pleasure his hole, his own fluids falling on his body, collapsing from exhaustion.</p><p>Bobby began kissing Lincoln's shoulder, Lincoln turning his head to meet him as they began kissing again. </p><p>"That was amazing..." Carl said, completely spent as he lay there. Everyone continued laying there, Bobby and Lincoln's tongues keeping themselves company for what felt like hours.</p><p>All of the boys finally managed to get up after a while, cleaning themselves up. Carl ended the call, and Bobby and Lincoln went downstairs, just in time for Lori to come back.</p><p>"Ugh! I'm finally back. I swear I LITERALLY  had to fight off a swarm of old moms for this stuffing." As she went into the kitchen to give the cans to Lynn Sr. </p><p>"Thanks sweetie." Lynn Sr replied, seeing Bobby for the first time. "Oh Bobby! You're gonna spend the night, right?"</p><p>Bobby responded, "Only if it's ok with you, sir."</p><p>"Of course. But you understand when I say i want you to sleep in Lincoln's room. We're gonna use the couch for something Christmas related."</p><p>"I have absolutely no problem with that." He replied </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>